Vehicles have cargo areas that are used by customers to store items and transport cargo. Vehicle cargo areas may be wide open areas that do not include a storage system with separate compartments. Storage systems may be incorporated in cargo areas as original equipment or as an aftermarket accessory. Such systems may define fixed, un-adjustable compartments. Storage systems with fixed sized compartments may not provide for an efficient use of the cargo area. Storage systems that are too large allow the cargo to shift and slide. Cargo compartments that are too small cannot be used to hold the cargo. Storage systems having dimensions inappropriate for certain items may take up space within the cargo area and may have to be removed from the cargo area of the vehicle, or stored within the vehicle. Storing the storage system within the vehicle is counterproductive because it takes away from the available storage space. Storage systems that lack adaptability present problems for customers needing a variety of storage options for the cargo area of the vehicle.
Vehicle cargo areas may be provided storage systems that include dividers to aid customers in organizing items in the cargo area. These storage systems with stationary dividers split the storage space into pre-defined areas. Storage systems using stationary dividers lack adjustability. The location of the stationary dividers may improperly divide the space for customers with a variety of items ranging in size and shape. Storage systems having stationary dividers are not collapsible and may reduce space needed for larger items.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.